Radio Makuto!
by Inuka7
Summary: Los personajes principales son entrevistados por Shippo y Rin acerca de sus sentimientos. Finalmente ellos mismos hablan de los propios, dejando Rin una interesante duda. Pasen, lean y disfruten.    One-shot


Radio Makuto!: Por Shippo y Rin

Sango. 11:32

-¿Qué por que amo a Miroku? Bueno pues… ¡Si la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se! Ese monje es un pervertido y un juerguista pero…Siempre estuvo conmigo. Por protegerme casi llega a sacrificar su vida. Y bueno, antes yo jamás me había planteado el querer a alguien, y viéndolo a él solo podía pensar "Por favor, que salgamos de esta para que él pueda ver crecer a nuestros hijos… ¿Cómo? ¿Nuestros hijos? Oh cielos… Pero en que cosas estoy pensando… Aunque si que quiero ser la madre de sus hijos. Prometo serlo si Miroku no puede conseguirlo. Pero solo por eso debemos lograrlo, para que el vea lo guapos que serán nuestros pequeñuelos. Vaya… Supongo que si que te quiero monje…"

Si, eso era en lo que pensaba yo mientras Kagome e Inuyasha discutían, tu Shippo jugabas con Kirara y Miroku me pasaba la mano por el trasero. Jajaja… ¿Y ahora por que estoy llorando? Son tan buenos recuerdos… He de irme chicos. Me esperan mi pervertido marido y mis lindos niños.

Miroku. 11:47

-¿Por que quiero a Sango? Pues porque cuando la vi supe que quería que fuese la madre de mis hijos. No, no, no, no me miréis así. A las otras chicas guapas que veía se lo proponía y ya está. No se que hubiera pasado si alguna hubiese respondido que afirmativamente, antes de conocer a Sango, quiero decir… Después siempre lo tuve claro, y es que a Sango era la única a la que de verdad veía en mi imaginación con un niño en brazos acercándose sonriente hacia mi diciendo "Mira Miroku… ¿a que es hermoso nuestro hijo?" Y además… Sango habría muerto conmigo. Prefería ser absorbida a mi lado por el Kazanna que sobrevivir sin mi y la verdad es que eso fue la mayor prueba de amor que… ¡Eh! Ah...No, estoy bien. Si, no pasa nada Rin, solo me ha entrado un poco de polvo en los ojos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Sango ha ido a buscarme? ¡Me matará si llego tarde! Nos vemos luego chicos.

Kagome. 12:05

-¿Lo que siento por Inuyasha? Bueno… No ha sido fácil. Yo vivía en otra época y él aun tenía profundos sentimientos hacia Kikyo. Pero lo amaba, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que sentía. Inuyasha con lo bruto, torpe, insensible e idiota que era siempre me salvaba, siempre venía a por mi. Me demostraba que a su modo era importante para él. Y yo era feliz simplemente con estar a su lado, porque cuando estoy con el no tengo miedo. Además… Ya sabéis que cuando el pozo se cerró por tres años el estuvo yendo ¡cada tres días! para ver si regresaba, y la anciana Kaede me contó que cuando el pozo desapareció y yo no regresaba, le dijo a Inuyasha que si quería podía quitarle el rosario pues sin mí ya no tenía efecto, ¡y él se negó! Con lo mucho que odiaba el osuwari… Y es que cuando llegué por primera vez aquí y lo vi… Supe entonces que era especial y que algo nos uniría siempre. Si. Miradlo chicos… El árbol sagrado, la Shikon no Tama, el rosario… Todos ellos nos unieron… Porque nuestro amor traspasa las fronteras del tiempo… ¿Tenéis un pañuelo?

Inuyasha. 12:27

-¿Y yo por que tengo que hablar de por que me enamoré de Kagome? Vale, vale…No seáis pesados. Pero que esto no salga de aquí… Bueno, supongo que hay dos grandes razones. La primera es que… Ella me aceptó tal y como era. Quiero decir, Kikyo me quería, si, pero ella quería salvar mi lado humano porque creía que era la única parte que merecía la pena. La única en la que había bondad. Por otro lado yo mismo quería ser un youkai. Deshacerme de mi humanidad, de los pesados sentimientos.

Pero Kagome fue la primera persona que no me animó a ser ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino ambos. A ser lo que yo era. "¿No estás bien así? A mi me gustas como hanyou Inuyasha" recuerdo que me dijo. Me aceptó tal y como soy. Eso que ella hizo fue lo que provocó en mí un sentimiento que… no sabía como controlar, aunque ya lo reconocía. Sólo que era mucho más intenso y a la vez doloroso que lo que había vivido con Kikyo. Y bueno… ahora que he empezado… ¡Pero esto es confidencial eh! Cuando los demonios que estaban en el interior de la Shikon no Tama me dijeron que la existencia de Kagome era únicamente para que la Shikon no Tama pudiese reaparecer, algo en mi se agitó y no pude evitar gritar que ese no era el motivo por el que Kagome había nacido, que Kagome había nacido para encontrarse conmigo. Y es que en ese momento me daban igual la trampa de Naraku, la flecha de Kikyo, el estar sellado en el árbol cincuenta años, la ruptura de la Shikon no Tama, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, las batallas contra Naraku… Porque todo eso me sirvió para conocer a Kagome, para tenerla a mi lado, para confiar en ella, para creer en ella, para vivir por ella, para morir por ella, para… amarla. ¡No Shippo! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya te dije una vez que los hombres nunca lloran! ¿Eh? Aquella vez… Supongo que debí de haber sido consciente de mis sentimientos en ese momento, porque jamás había derramado una lágrima, y sin embargo ese día no pude evitarlo al ver que Kagome estaba a salvo…. ¡Agg! ¡Pero ya dejadme en paz! ¡Me marcho! No pienso seguir contestando estupideces.

Sesshomaru. 12:55

"_¿Tienes algo que proteger Sesshomaru?_

_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

_Señor… Sesshomaru_

_Señor Sesshomaru… ¿Podría prometer que cuando yo muera no se olvidará usted de mí? _

_Yo… Te dejé morir por esto… ¡No hay nada que pueda obtener a cambio de la vida de Rin! "_

- ¿Sentimientos? Humph… Tonterías.

Shippo. 12:58

- Yo aun no estoy enamorado, pero por lo que nos han contado, menos Sesshomaru claro, me gustaría estarlo. Parece algo muy emocionante. ¿A ti no Rin?

Rin. 13:00

- El amor es muy complicado. Pero cuando estas con quien quieres eres feliz y al separarte te llenas de tristeza. ¿Yo? Yo soy feliz cuando estoy con el señor Sesshomaru pero… No se si es lo mismo por lo que Kagome e Inuyasha o Sango y Miroku están juntos… ¿O si?

Fin!

Notas de la Autora:

Con Sesshomaru fíjense donde comienza el guión que son las verdaderas palabras que el pronuncia. Lo que está en cursiva son sus recuerdos, basados en la tercera película de la saga y en varios de los episodios. Si con el hice la excepción y puse sus pensamientos es porque sino quedaba demasiado soso / Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún review xP

(poooorfavooooor revieeeeeews)*tono tétrico jajaja

Traducciones diversas.

**Kagome**: Aome, Ahome.

**Shikon no Tama**: Esfera de los cuatro espíritus, perla de Shikon, perla de los cuatro espíritus.

**Kazanna**: Vórtice, agujero negro.

**Osuwari**: Siéntate, abajo.

**Hanyou**: Semi-demonio. Medio demonio

**Youkai**: Demonio completo.


End file.
